


Fall Too Hard

by xsimplyemma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, harrys drunk, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of Niall, thats it, weird drunk fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimplyemma/pseuds/xsimplyemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's drunk and it's 2am and he wants french fries and also his best/boyfriend Louis to kiss him and well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete drabble of a prompt i found on tumblr where harry is drunk and just wants some french fries
> 
> i dont even know

hi hi hi hi hi hi

hahahahhaa this actually used to be a real story but i deleted it all bc it was terrible rip


End file.
